List of Super Mario speedrunning records
The Super Mario series is a platform game, consisting of speedruns. Below is a list of speedrunning records from the mainline Super Mario video games. Typically for speedrunning records, timing begins when the start button is pressed on a new file or on the main menu. NES and Gameboy Games ''Super Mario Bros. By use of various glitches and shortcuts, ''Super Mario Bros. (1985) can be completed in approximately five minutes. The records below are achieved without tool-assistance, meaning the movement of Mario is entirely carried out via a gamepad by a person in real-time. Speedrunner darbian noted that his 2015 record "still wasn't perfect", as he could have saved some time in level 4-2, although he stated: "There is no other time save that a human has ever done (even in practice) prior to 8-4." Darbian also made a few small mistakes in 8-4, the final level of the game. He went on to beat his record first by 0.2 seconds and then by another 0.167 seconds in 2016. After that, he announced that he would not try to improve his time further, as he claimed he had reached his potential in the category. However, he did manage to improve the record in 2017 before the record eventually swapped hands twice, finishing with current record-holder, Kosmic, with a time of 4:55.913, which was set in September 2018. Kosmic also holds the world record for beating Super Mario Bros. without using warps. His record stands at 19 minutes, 2 seconds, and 491 milliseconds, set on 29 January 2018. Super Mario Bros.: The Lost Levels Super Mario Bros.: The Lost Levels (known as Super Mario Bros. 2 in Japan) is notorious for its difficulty compared to its predecessor and even the games after it. Still, it has seen several runs and records over the years. There are 2 major categories to speedrun in the game: Any% 8-4 and Warpless 8-4. 8-4 is the last level before the 5 extra, more challenging worlds 9, A, B, C, and D. For Any% 8-4, the record is 7:59.527 by Kosmicd12. For Warpless 8-4, the record is 21:51.228 by darbian. ''Super Mario Bros. 2'' The current speedrun record of Super Mario Bros. 2 is held by ILuvMario, who beat the game in 8 minutes and 25 seconds on 4 October 2017. ''Super Mario Bros. 3'' On 30 April 2014, Lord Tom and Tompa beat Super Mario Bros. 3 in a tool-assisted speedrun in under three minutes by using a particularly advantageous memory corruption glitch. After completing this run, Lord Tom petitioned to make runs using this glitch a separate category of speedruns, so that previous records will remain important. The current record of Super Mario Bros. 3 without using any warps whatsoever is held by Mitchflowerpower, who beat the game in 50 minutes and 55 seconds , just 2 seconds over Kirua's personal best. Using glitches and warps of any kind, performing what is often called a "credits warp", it is possible to reach the end credits of the game in just over 3 minutes. The current world record for which is 3 minutes and 4.050 seconds by Kirua. ''Super Mario Land'' On 6 June 2016, callumbal beat Super Mario Land in 12 minutes, 28 seconds, the first time anyone had beat the game in under 12 and a half minutes. The current world record is 12 minutes 25 seconds, also held by callumbal. Super Mario Land 2: 6 Golden Coins In ''Super Mario Land 2'', there is a credits warp glitch in Pumpkin Land, allowing one to save more than 20 minutes in a run. This glitch, however, is only used in the regular Any% category, where the world record is 2:42.950 by runner Oh_DeeR. The bigger (and more popular) category is Any% Glitchless, where no glitches are allowed. The world record is also by Oh_DeeR with a time of 26:27.6 minutes. SNES Games ''Super Mario World'' The current 11 Exit record of Super Mario World (1991) is held by speedrunner Area51, who beat the game in 9 minutes and 45.283 seconds in January 2018, with runners-up are xpaco5 and RetroBob, with a time of 09:45.770 and 09:46.168, respectively. On February 10, 2018, speedrunner katun24 beat Super Mario World in 12 minutes and 25 seconds while blindfolded. The current 96 Exit speedrun record of Super Mario World, is held by speedrunner Lui, who completed the game in 1 hour, 22 minutes and 21 seconds on December 2017. For Any%, also known as 0 Exit, it is possible to make the credits of Super Mario World roll by injecting arbitrary code into the game's memory in the first level of the game. The speedruns use Super Multitap devices. Jeffw356 was first to execute the glitch on an emulator, and SethBling was first to execute it on console, legitimizing Jeffw356's speedrun by proving the glitch is possible outside an emulator. The current world record for this category is set by Furious in June 2018 with a time of 0:41.86.https://www.speedrun.com/smw/run/zp0q5rvm and Area51 with a time of 0:46.683. ''Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island'' The 1995 sequel to Super Mario World, Yoshi's Island, is a particularly popular game at Games Done Quick. Its current 100% speedrunning record is held by runner drakotou with a run time of 2 hours 28 minutes and 50 seconds. For Any% Credits Warp, the world record is 2:42.190 by mt. The world record in the Warps category is held by saku_ghd with a time of 1:36:42. The Warpless category is only a few minutes longer, with saku_ghd also achieving a world record time of 1:41:28. ''Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars The only category in Super Mario RPG is Any%, and the current record was obtained on May 28, 2018 by Justin-credible at 2 hours, 48 minutes, and 19 seconds. ''Super Mario 64'' To progress in Super Mario 64 (1996), the player is supposed to collect power stars from the game's various levels. Once a player has collected enough stars, they can continue to the next part of the game. However, by using glitches, it is possible to sequence break and beat the game with fewer stars than the game's designers had intended; in fact, the game can technically be completed without any stars being collected at all. Furthermore, the game includes 50 more stars than is needed to beat the game (even when played without the exploitation of glitches), allowing for 100% runs with a clear objective—that of obtaininng all 120 stars. In early 2015, the world record for collecting all 120 stars in Super Mario 64 was lowered to 1 hour, 42 minutes and 15 seconds. Speedrunner Nero set this record during a race with former record-holder Puncayshun. As it was a race, Nero couldn't reset in order to ensure an optimal start; moreover, he had accidentally saved and quit twice during his run, therefore further extending his final time by several seconds in each instance. The record was later improved again to 1 hour, 40 minutes and 51 seconds by Cheese05, followed by Puncayshun, who improved it down to 1 hour, 40 minutes and 44 seconds. The most notable thing that changed in this run (compared to the best put forward by Nero and Cheese05) is that Puncayshun collected the first star in the first Bowser fight using a glitch called BLJ (Backwards Long Jump). Cheese05 now holds the 120-star world record at 1 hour, 39 minutes and 19 seconds. The current real-time world record for beating Super Mario 64 with no constraints (i.e., Any%) is 6 minutes and 41 seconds. To accomplish this time, glitches are used to skip large portions of the game, and no stars are required. The 0-star record, as it is more commonly known, is currently held by Drozdowsky, and it was set in July 2018. It was almost a three-second improvement over the former record set by akira06072525. Besides the 0-star (Any%) category, three other major categories of Super Mario 64 speedrunning exist: 1-Star, 16-Star, and 70-Star. In those categories, the player must collect as many stars as the category specifies, but they also must do so using certain predefined conditions that are in the spirit for which the category exists. These record categories are essentially legacy categories that nevertheless still see plenty of competition due to their storied history and difference in required strategy and skill set. As is the case for 0-Star, both 16-Star and 1-Star require using Backwards Long Jumps near the staircases and some walls. The 16-Star run requires a glitch with MIPS the rabbit, whom the player encounters in the basement, to clip through the 30-Star Door. The current world record for 1-Star completion was achieved by Xiah, who completed the game in 7 minutes and 21 seconds. On April 5, 2018, Weegee14 set the 16-star record with a time of 15:17. On January 24, 2018, Cheese05 achieved the world record for 70-Star, with a time of 47 minutes and 34 seconds. Super Mario Sunshine In May 2017, Nindiddeh secured the world record for Super Mario Sunshine Any% at a time of 1 hour, 14 minutes, and 40 seconds. On 26 January 2018, runner AverageTrey got the World Record for 120 Shines with a time of 2 hours, 59 minutes, and 58 seconds. This is also the first time anyone has ever beaten the category in under 3 hours. For the 96 Shines category, every Shine that doesn't require Blue Coins must be collected. The world record for that category is 2:35:52 by Nanashi745. For the 79 Shines category, every Shine Sprite from every world must be collected. For that category, the world record is 2:22:27 by Nanashi745. Wii and Nintendo DS Games ''Super Mario Galaxy'' There are five main categories in Super Mario Galaxy speedruns: Any% with Mario, Any% with Luigi, 120 Stars with Mario, 120 Stars with Luigi, and 242 Stars. Vallu holds the record for the Mario categories, while TheSludgeGamer holds all the categories with Luigi. For Any% Mario, the record is 2:33:04. For Any% Luigi, the record is 2:26:32. For 120 Stars Mario, the record is 5:53:50. For 120 Stars Luigi, the record is 5:47:46. In 242 Stars, you must collect every star with Mario and Luigi on the same file and beat The Star Festival with both characters. In that category, the world record is 12:31:51 by TheSludgeGamer. Playing with Luigi is faster than playing with Mario because he has a faster run speed and higher jumps, in addition to being allowed to skip the introduction cutscenes when starting with Luigi. ''Super Mario Galaxy 2'' There are three main categories in Super Mario Galaxy 2 speedruns: Any%, 120 Stars, and 242 Stars. Vallu111 currently holds the record in all of these categories with times of 3:01:57, 5:50:28, and 9:17:19 respectively. Unlike the first Super Mario Galaxy, there are not separate categories for Mario and Luigi, since the game does not allow you to start as Luigi. The ability to switch to Luigi is unlocked after completing Bowser's Galaxy Generator during a run. New Super Mario Bros. For the original New Super Mario Bros. on the Nintendo DS, the current Any% world record is 23:05 by MoistenedWah. For the Cannonless category, where you beat the game without going into any cannons, similar to that of the Warpless categories in the early Mario games. Currently, the world record for that is 46 minutes and 35 seconds by MyLittleWalrus. In Low%, a category where you are not allowed to collect any powerups, the world record is 30 minutes 37 seconds, also by MyLittleWalrus. In the 100% category where you must collect all star coins and complete all exits, the world record is 2:37:31 by GregLvk. New Super Mario Bros. Wii For the 2nd installment in the New Super Mario Bros. series, New Super Mario Bros. Wii, the current world record for Any% is in 24:45 by runner FadeVanity. For 100%, it was done by GreenUprooter with a time of 3:07:27. The Cannonless category is of course, much shorter with a time of 1:34:07 by GreenUprooter again. Wii U and Nintendo 3DS Games Super Mario 3D Land For Super Mario 3D Land on the 3DS, the current world record on Any% is 54:51 by ZeldaCubed. For Any% Warpless, the record is slightly longer with a time of 1:03:26 also by ZeldaCubed. For the Special Ending category, you must find the picture of Peach in a Tanooki Suit and beat the game. The world record for that is 3:02:52 by Gamestabled. In 100%, the world record is 5:37:29 by Bombercules. New Super Mario Bros. U In New Super Mario Bros. U, the current Any% world record is done by runner Mitch with a time of 39 minutes and 18 seconds. In the "All Castles" category, you must get to each Koopaling in the game as fast as possible. In those conditions, the current record is 1:30:17 also by Mitch. New Super Luigi U New Super Luigi U was DLC for New Super Mario Bros. U released in 2013 during a year-long event which Nintendo called "The Year of Luigi" and had Player 1 default as Luigi and couldn't play as Mario. Nabbit would play as Player 2. For Any%, the record is tied at 28:08 by ewaller and Stache. In All Castles, the record is 1:04:04 by Mchan338. New Super Mario Bros. 2 For New Super Mario Bros. 2, the current world record for Any% is 26:20 by J_duude on January 29, 2018. For Warpless, the world record is 47 minutes and 22 seconds by JuiceACD. Super Mario 3D World Super Mario 3D World, released in November 2013, has 3 main categories for speedrunning. The 1st one is Any%, with the world record totaling in at 1 hour, 38 minutes, and 43 seconds by KingBoo on the European version of the game. The 2nd one is 380 Stars where you must collect every green star in the game. The world record is by runner, peteyboo, who beat it in 3:56:48 on December 9, 2017 using the NTSC-U version of the game. The 3rd, and most notably, longest one of them of all, is the 100% category, where you must collect every star, every stamp, and all levels with gold flagpoles and also be beaten by each of the 5 characters in the game. The current world record for 100% is 7:24:29 by Vallu111, which has been uncontested for 2 years. Super Mario Odyssey Super Mario Odyssey is the newest Mario game in the series and one of the bigger games to speedrun with 6 major categories. The 1st one, Any%, has a world record time of 1 hour and 55 seconds by Chaospringle on version 1.0.0 of the game, and 1:02:06 by reyalsdiorteM on 1.2.0. In Super Mario Odyssey, there are 2 harder worlds which require 250 and 500 moons to access respectively. The one with 250 moons, Dark Side, has a world record of 1:52:54 by runner, kerbis54. The one requiring 500 moons, Darker Side has a world record of 3:17:13 by Bayleef on Version 1.2.0., and 3:14:56 by Bayleef on 1.0.0. The 4th category, All Unique Moons requires players to beat the more difficult final boss and collect all 880 mission moons. For that, the current world record is 7:59:57 by Timpani. 100% is the longest category requiring you to collect 999 moons, buy every souvenir and costume, complete the music list, and capture all 52 enemies. The world record for that is 10:29:17 also by Timpani on Version 1.2.0. The 6th and final major category is World Peace, where you must bring peace to every kingdom in the game and collect every multimoon besides Dark Side and Darker Side. The world record for that is 1:17:29 by LilKirbs14 on 1.0, and 1:18:07 by ddangers on 1.2. Remakes and Ports Just like many other companies, Nintendo has remade and ported their older games to newer hardware. Even though their original releases are more popular with speedrunners than their new counterparts, people have run tons of ports and where sometimes considered better than their originals in speedrunning strategies, such as in The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker HD. These are all the major world records for the remakes and ports (excluding Virtual Console and remakes which barely add anything new). Super Mario All-Stars Super Mario All-Stars is a compilation pack of the first 4 major Mario games (including Super Mario Bros: The Lost Levels) with graphical upgrades and a save feature for the Super Nintendo in 1993. It was also re-released for the Wii in 2010 to celebrate the Super Mario Bros. franchise's 25th Anniversary. Super Mario Bros. (SNES) For the original Super Mario Bros's remake on the SNES, the world record for Any% is 4 minutes, 59 seconds, and 873 milliseconds by Kosmicd12. The world record for Warpless, is 19:02.491 also by Kosmicd12. Super Mario Bros. The Lost Levels (SNES) For Super Mario Bros. The Lost Levels's remake on the SNES, differences in accessing the letter worlds compared to the NES version allow for runners to access worlds A-D much in a much simpler way (i.e. they can be accessed by simply beating the game after making it through 8-4 on a single playthrough). Because of this, the main categories in this version are Any% D-4 and Warpless D-4. The current record for Any% D-4 is 13:59 by darbian using Mario. For Luigi, it is 14:08 by i_o_l. In the Warpless D-4 category, the record is 36:15 also by i_o_l done as Mario. For Luigi, it is 37:08 by londonb415. Super Mario Bros. 2 (SNES) In this remake, if one saves and quits at a warp zone, one can go to any world previous to it and play every level before it, even if one skips it. Using this technique, it is possible to go back to World 3 after going through the World 4 warp zone in World 1-3, then save and quit at the World 5 warp zone in World 3-1, and then go through the World 7 warp zone at 5-3 and play as normal for the rest, allowing one to skip a portion of the game. The world record for that category, known as Any% S+Q (Save and Quit) is 7:45 by IluvMario. For Any% no S+Q, the record is 8:39, also by IluvMario. Super Mario Bros. 3 (SNES) For Super Mario Bros. 3's remake on the SNES, the current world record for Any% (No Wrong Warp) is 11:55 by mfp (AKA MitchFlowerPower). For Warpless, it is a time of 53:37 by deisui. Super Mario Bros. Deluxe In 1999, Nintendo remade the original Super Mario Bros. and Super Mario Bros: The Lost Levels for the Game Boy Color with extra game modes, features, and a level select. For the Game Boy Color version of Super Mario Bros., the current world record for Any% is 4:59.690 by Kenata8. For Warpless, the world record time is 19:54, also by Kenata8. For the GBC version of The Lost Levels, the current record for Any% is exactly 9 minutes by Rayquaza911. He also holds the world record for the Warpless category with a time of 43:48, more than twice the time of the world record for the NES version. Super Mario Advance Installments In the early 2000s, Nintendo remade some of their Super Nintendo games for the Game Boy Advance. The games added a remake of the arcade game, Mario Bros., and some new features such as voice clips. This is especially true in Super Mario Advance 4: Super Mario Bros. 3 which had e-Reader support and let you play new levels not found in any other version released before and after. Here are the world records for the Mario ones. Super Mario Advance (SMB2) Just the SNES version of Super Mario Bros. 2, the GBA version has the same Save and Quit skip. For the Any% category of Super Mario Advance, the record is 7 minutes and 59 seconds by Luzbelheim. For the Any% No S+Q category, the record is 12:06 by Scott315. Super Mario Advance 2: Super Mario World Compared to its original predecessor, Super Mario Advance 2: Super Mario World does not have the same amount of skips and techniques. In the 11 Exit category, the world record is 10:24 by runner, Smartball using Mario. He also holds the 96 Exit world record with a time of 1:25:37. Yoshi's Island: Super Mario Advance 3 For the GBA version of Yoshi's Island, the current world record for Any% is 2:16:30 by Gilcatmey. Surprisingly, the Any% Warpless category has been beaten faster with a time of 2:02:33 by mt. In the 100% category, the record is 8:21:10 by newmariostar. Super Mario Advance 4: Super Mario Bros. 3 In the Any% category for the GBA remake of Super Mario Bros. 3, the world record is 12:16 by crafted. For Warpless, the world record is 1:05:33 by ClassicGamer88. For the e-Reader levels, the world record is 2:10:40 by aterraformer on the Wii U Virtual Console version. Super Mario 64 DS Super Mario 64 DS is a Nintendo DS launch title and remake of the N64 game, Super Mario 64. The game has Yoshi, Luigi, and Wario as playable characters alongside Mario. The game has 34* new stars bringing the grand total of 150 stars in the game. You also need 80 Stars to reach the final boss (assuming you don't use any glitches). Super Mario 64 DS, although less popular than its original counterpart for speedrunning, has about as much categories for you to speedrun and tricks to be able to beat the game while sliding in certain areas and being able to complete the game while collecting only 1 Star and never play as Luigi and Wario. Super Mario 64 DS has 3 major categories, Any% (1 Star), 80 Star, and 150 Star. There is also the 50 Star and 8 Star categories, but they are not as popular or well known. For Any%, the world record is 12:05 by Sharkey91. For 80 Star (Any% No Major Skips), the world record is a time of 1 hour, 12 minutes, and 37 seconds by Really_Tall. In 150 Star, the world record is 2:49:49 by TheWayfaringFox. See also *List of video games notable for speedrunning *[[List of The Legend of Zelda speedrunning records|List of The Legend of Zelda speedrunning records]] Notes References External links *Speedrun.com – a website that lists speedrun records. Category:Speedrunning Category:Mario